Don't Listen to Their Fate
by gamerprincess13
Summary: Anything can change. Even fate. But Robin can't change her fate according to her doppelganger as her father and his followers says so. Or so they think? She wonders how her husband will react to her horrifying origins and what he has to say. Fem!Robin/Lon'qu. Oneshot.


While everyone in camp is fast asleep in order to set sail to Valm tomorrow, Robin could barely sleep at all. No, it's not because of the loud snoring that Minerva is making, nor the countless 'caws' from Henry's crows. But it's because of the events that happened today.

Most of them were bad, but one thing that's good is that she found out that the warrior that saved her and the Shepherds countless of times ended up being Chrom's and Sully's future daughter, Lucina. As of today, she's joining the Shepherds with the fight against the emperor of Valm. However, despite this, the bad overtook the good things of today.

First, their camp ended up being invaded by Risen. Second, Plegia's hierophant looks and sounds exactly like Robin, from her brown hair in a loose bun, her robes, eye color, height, and they even share the same name! But if that's not disturbing enough for Robin, she learned that her father is Validar.

Validar. That same man who attempted to murder Emmeryn two years ago. That same man who was supposed to be dead after being defeated by the combined efforts of Stahl, Donnel, Lon'qu, and Robin. And now, that same man who's king of Plegia after Gangrel's defeat. Plegia: the country where every citizen worships the fell dragon that attempted to destroy the world: Grima.

How can Robin be related to someone who worships a monster... Scratch that... A demon?!

 _Ugh... Maybe I need to get some air in order to forget..._ Robin thought as she got off of her sheets without waking up her husband, Lon'qu.

Before she left the tent, she took one last glance at Lon'qu, sleeping peacefully and hardly making any noise that doesn't sound like snoring. Robin couldn't believe that she ended up getting married to the Feroxi warrior that had a huge fear of women. She even remembered how she threw figs at him after he refused to be that close to her when practicing her sword techniques two years ago. And how he hugged her before giving her a ring that Basilio gave him whenever he's going to propose to a woman one day. Oh, those were good times. However...

How is she going to tell Lon'qu about that she's the daughter of a man who worshiped Grima?! Is he going to leave her? Or worse, kill her?

Who knows. Robin finally left the tent and went outside, where she was immediately met with a cold, breezy night wind. She should have put on her long black coat before going outside. It's not a good idea to be in a beige tank top and white capri pants in this kind of weather, along with not wearing any shoes. If she were wearing her skirt, then it would have been unbearable to be in this type of weather.

Robin decided to sit down and lean on a nearby tree as she's getting her thoughts together. But shortly after, she has this ringing noise coming again from her head like the one she heard a couple of hours ago. That must mean... Oh, gods. Validar. Validar will-

However, she didn't expect the hierophant to appear instead of Validar.

"You, what are you doing here?!" Robin asked her doppelganger.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking to see if you took the news well," the doppelganger replied."

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm not!" Robin yelled, one of her fists slamming on the tree. "I refuse to believe that I'm the daughter of a mad king!"

"Mad king? Doesn't that name belong to that former king, Gangrel?"

"Who cares!" Robin snapped back at the doppelganger.

"Anyway, you better believe it. That mark on your hand is proof that you're a Plegian. Proof that you are Validar's daughter. Didn't Validar told you that before?"

Oh, gods, that ugly marking on her hand. At first, Robin thought it was some fancy tattoo, but after passing by the citizens of Plegia and seeing the markings on Tharja and Henry, she ended up bringing the conclusion that it wasn't a unique tattoo that she only has, but the fact that it means something more. Something like being a follower of Grima.

"Shut up," Robin growled to her evil copy.

"Hey, just trying to state the facts," the replica said as she slowly walked closer to Robin. "One day, you'll join us. Join us for a greater cause and will leave everyone you considered friends behind. Especially your husband."

"Never. I'll never leave my friends. I won't leave Sumia, Sully, Lissa, Frederick, Chrom, and especially Lon'qu!"

"Don't you dare try and challenge fate," the replica warned Robin. "Fate has always liked the pre-written course and it would love it if you would stay in that path."

"Never. Like Chrom stated, anything can change. Even fate."

"But not for you. I said so, along with Validar and his countless followers. There's nothing you can do." the copy stated before she disappeared, leaving Robin alone to think about what her copy had said to her.

Not too shortly after that horrifying encounter with her copy, Robin just wanted to cry after hearing those comments. Normally, Robin wouldn't cry, but no matter how hard she tries to fight those tears, one by one, they slowly fell off of her eyes. Eventually, Robin gave up on holding back her tears and ended up sobbing loudly, covering her face with her hands so no one wouldn't hear her cries. Cries on how she may be forced to join Validar and his disgusting followers with taking down anyone who opposes them one day, no matter how hard she tries to fight it.

She didn't want anyone to hear her cries of pain, especially...

"Robin?" a deep, husky voice said to her.

She knew who that voice belonged to. She uncovered her face to see that it was Lon'qu, standing in front of her, carrying his long blue swordmaster coat, leaving him only in a white shirt and gray pants. And like Robin, he's not wearing his usual boots.

Robin wanted to wipe all of her tears away, but after seeing that Lon'qu is standing in front of her, it might be too late to hide all of those tears. She doesn't know how long Lon'qu has been standing there, but it might be long enough for him to know that she's been sobbing based on the sounds she's been making.

"Lo... Lon'qu..." Robin managed to say to her husband. "What are you... How are you awake?"

"That damn Plegian boy's crows have kept me from sleeping with their stupid noises," Lon'qu replied as he sat down on the grass next to his wife. "When I woke up, you weren't there so I had to find you. And lucky me, you were on the closest tree on this campsite."

"Yeah... Lucky you, Lon'qu..." Robin attempted to smile to Lon'qu, though when she did, she can start to feel her eyes to fill with tears once more.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lon'qu asked, noticing the tears from Robin's brown eyes.

"N... Nothing... Except that I'm just a bit cold," Robin replied to her husband, tears continuing to fall and she starting to shiver from the cold night breeze.

Shortly after, Robin barely felt the cold breeze blowing at all. She looked to see that Lon'qu is putting his blue coat on her. It's big on her, but that didn't matter. All that matters is that she doesn't have to deal with the night breeze for gods knows how long she'll be outside.

"Better?" Lon'qu asked Robin.

"Better," Robin replied to her husband. She knows that Lon'qu can handle being outside in this weather as he lived in Regna Ferox for years, where it's constantly snowing and had harsh storms, especially in the winter months. This night breeze is nothing to him.

"Now that you're not cold, do you mind telling me why you're crying?"

Robin didn't want to answer to Lon'qu. She didn't want him to know the truth, but she didn't want to lie to her own husband. If she lied, then Lon'qu would get suspicious and would bombard her with questions until she told the truth. But Robin didn't know how Lon'qu would react if she told him the truth and what her evil copy said a few minutes ago. She would think that he would get pissed off, or maybe kill her as he stated that he had a horrible encounter with Plegian bandits when he was younger.

She didn't know what to say until she remembered what Lon'qu said to her during their wedding two years ago.

" _As your husband, I promise that I'll protect you, help you, and most importantly, love you no matter what. I swear to the gods."_

Those words gave Robin some courage to tell Lon'qu about most of her horrifying origins. She breathed in and out before she started to speak to her husband.

"Alright," Robin started as Lon'qu is ready to listen. "But you have to promise me something."

"Yes..." Lon'qu said, now leaning on the tree like his wife.

"Promise me that you won't hate me or leave me after what I'm going to say."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's just that I think that what I'm going to say might make you think differently about me, or the worse case scenario, leave me alone to suffer."

"That's absurd," Lon'qu stated before he breathed a little bit. "But still, I promise, Robin."

"Good," Robin sighed as she knew telling the deadly truth would be the hardest thing to do. "Well, do you remember that man who tried to assassinate Emmeryn two years ago?"

Lon'qu nodded. He remembered that assassin, Validar. He and Robin were battling the mad Plegian and both of them were at the verge of fainting. It wasn't until Stahl and Donnel appeared to back them up as Lissa and Maribelle were healing both Robin and Lon'qu. Once Stahl and Donnel fought off Validar the best they can, Robin used her Thunder Tome to weaken him while Lon'qu finished him with a clear slash to his chest using his Killing Edge sword.

"Why are you suddenly bringing Validar into this?" Lon'qu wondered after remembering that event.

"Well... I'm..." Robin choked on a few words as they're the hardest to come out from her mouth. Eventually, she gulped before saying the words that might break the two apart:

" _ **I'm Validar's daughter. A Plegian. Someone who worships Grima. And eventually, I might destroy everything and everyone I love and care for."**_

Once Robin managed to say those words, she looked up to her husband to see his look on his face. She expected Lon'qu's eyes to be fill with rage, eventually being faced with his icy, cruel glares. Those glares he gives to his enemies whenever he's going to go for the final and deadly blow.

Instead, his eyes weren't filled with rage, but they were filled with shock. He didn't move at all, not even looking at his wife's eyes, still filled with tears that are slowly dropping. Lon'qu didn't know what to do. Same thing with Robin. Now that she told Lon'qu the horrifying truth, she didn't know what to say next.

For the next few minutes, both Robin and Lon'qu were surrounded in silence, with the few noises that they can hear were the 'caws' from Henry's crows, the crickets chirping, and the cold breeze running through their faces and hair.

It wasn't until Lon'qu coughed that the awkward silence between them has broke.

"Uh... Lon'qu..." Robin said to the Feroxi warrior. "Are... Aren't you going to say something to me?"

"Like who told you this?! Who told you these lies?!" Lon'qu responded in an angry tone.

"Lon'qu... This isn't a lie..." Robin didn't expect her husband to say that what she said was false. She thought it would be something worse like why would he be married to someone who's father deeply worships a monster.

"Then..."

"It's the truth. And to make things worse, I have a doppelganger who looks exactly like me and even shares the same name as me."

"What?!"

"She told me that I'm going to leave everyone behind, destroy everything I love, and I can't do anything about it. Fate has everything written for me, and Validar, his countless of followers, and my damn doppelganger says so."

"Robin... I..."

"It's horrible, right? I even have this ugly mark on my hand," Robin paused her sentence to show Lon'qu the marking on her hand: A purple mark that shows three eyes on each side. "This mark is on every Plegian and shows that they're loyal to the fell dragon that may come again into this world, destroying everything in its path."

"Robin..."

"Guess that's all I have to say. I just hope you still love me even-"

Robin didn't manage to finish her sentence as she felt Lon'qu's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug. Soon, Robin's arm evenutally wrapped around Lon'qu's shoulders as the two continued embracing each other.

While being embraced like this, Lon'qu whispered into Robin's ear, "Oh gods, woman, **of course I still love you**."

"What? But I'm the daughter of a mad man!" Robin exclaimed. "The daughter who will abandon her husband and friends because Validar and his Plegian followers says-"

"Robin, listen to what I have to say about those loyal to Validar and Validar himself," Lon'qu cutted Robin's sentence as they broke from their hug. " **Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them.** They don't control your fate. No one has control over your fate but you. You can change it, just like Lucina did."

Yes. Lucina was from a future that was doomed from Grima, yet she challenged not only her fate, but the world's fate in several ways. She changed Lissa's fate from getting killed with their first encounter with the Risen, then she changed Chrom's fate from being severely injured from an assassin twice, and briefly saved Emmeryn from being assassinated by Validar and his small army. If Lucina can change fate, then so can Robin.

"And remember, you're not alone," Lon'qu continued. "You have people who care for you. Chrom, Sully, Lissa, Cordelia, Tharja to some unsettling extent, and especially..." Lon'qu paused his sentence as he gave Robin a soft kiss to her cheek. "Your husband. The person who vowed to protect you and love you no matter what."

"Lon'qu... Thank you. Thank you so much." Robin smiled to her husband as she returned the kiss, only this time, it's on the lips. The kiss was quick, but was tender and soft. After they broke the kiss, Robin started to yawn as she stretched her arms a bit. "Gods, I'm tired, but I'm too lazy to get up..."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Lon'qu asked his wife.

"I would love that," Robin answered as she ended up being picked up by her husband.

While the two went back to their tent, Robin fell asleep in Lon'qu's arms. Without waking her up, Lon'qu slowly placed her on the ground, covering her up with the soft red sheets. Once he did, Lon'qu went to the sheets, next to Robin. Before he closed his eyes, Lon'qu kissed his wife on the lips once more before he whispered to her:

"Good night, Robin."

With that, the two went to a deep sleep, knowing they won't have nightmares this night. Or maybe the next several nights.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was based on a meme on tumblr where someone sends me a dialogue and I have to write something based on it. What was suppose to be like a couple hundred of words ended up like this. And I like it.**

 **This takes place after Chapter 13 and after the events, I just started to think what would happen if the Avatar's husband/wife found out about it. And their reactions doesn't happen (unless you married Chrom to some extent), and I thought this moment would work will with this dialogue: "Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them." Since I married Lon'qu instead of Chrom, I wanted to see how he would react to it.**

 **And yes, I actually did pair Chrom and Sully on my current file.**

 **This is my first time writing for Fire Emblem, so if you like it, please leave a review.**

 **-gamerprincess13 ;D**


End file.
